


Silence.

by Aurigureyder



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aly and aj song, Crimes of Grindelwald compliant, F/M, I need more newtina in my life, Just need Fantastic beast new content, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, My First Work in This Fandom, Newt Scamander Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Song Based, Tina goldstein needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: I need a minute just to get to youI feel like I might be getting throughCome over and say nothingSilence is everything.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Silence.

Tina sat on a solitary corner of the great hall. She felt akward watching the few people there, overwhelmed over the idea of losing Queenie, worried about Jacob's fate, angry with herself. The only sentiment she hadn't figured out yet was how she felt about certain magizoologist who was taking care of his brother.

She just stared at him. He looked sad, yet he was conforting and helping, actually socializing (if that was the correct word, she had seen him talking normally only with Jacob) with the people in that weird place. She didn't want to think the name of the place because the simply idea of doing it would make her think about her sister and how much she would have loved compare it to Ilvermorny. In a better day, she would have thought how much of a fairytale that place was, but today wasn't a good day.

Tina felt like crying so she closed her eyes and breathed, counted up to five to calm down and then opened her eyes again. This time, Newt was right in front of her, he had wanted to be by her side ever since they arrived to Hogwarts but he had to speak to Dumbledore first; then he had to confort his brother and let him know that he was by his side, also he had to make sure that Jacob was been taking care of. 

It didn't mean that Tina was the least of his priorities, but as he knew she would like to have a little of space after everything that happened... Well, he was sure she just needed a minute and so he gave it to her, but now it was their time to have their conversation.

Newt just stood there looking at her for a moment, he seemed worried, hurt, and still gorgeous. His sad eyes were quite wonderful, somehow they looked clearer than ever. Tina gave him a sad smile, stood up and followed him.

It seemed like a dream. Just yesterday, she was just happy of seeing him again, she was happy because he wasn't going to marry... she was happy because he had told her the weirdest, yet the sweetest thing someone had ever told her. She had understood that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But tonight, any other feeling felt just wrong. And yet, she wanted to let her feelings show, even though it felt like a mistake within the circumstances.

_Fuck my life._ She thought. _I'm so in love with him but what do I do now? It seems wrong jumping to his arms right now_.

If only he knew how much she needed him.

If only she know how much he needed her.

They walked in silence for a moment. She didn't know where he was taking her, but it didn't matter. Just the sight of him made her feel safe, it made her forget -even if it were just for a moment- the picture of Queenie crossing those damn blue flames.

"Tina". He finally said when they got outside the castle, it was dark but you could appreciate a sky full of stars. It was even more beautiful than the spell on the great hall's roof.

The moonlight shined over Tina's face, Newt wanted to picture her in his memory like that: beautiful. Her salamander's eyes were even more intense under the moonlight, they were so expresive, so incredibly marvelous. He wish they didn't look so sad, though; they would have been more perfect if she had been happy. But happiness was not something they could afford at the moment.

Tina also took her time to appreciate Newt's features, she was quite taken with his eyelashes and his thin lips. It was taking her whole self-control to stop herself from kiss him before they could just... talk. She was glad he was there. Right now, he was the only thing that seemed real.

"I'm sorry". Them both talked at the same time, they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I am trully sorry, Newt, about Leta". Tina wasn't sure why she had said that. She felt like she had to clarify everything with him and she wanted to start from the beginning. "And I'm sorry for not trusting you. I thought... you know. I was hurt, I wanted to move on because I thought that you were... going to marry her. I was unfair, I didn't even ask you. I was scared that... it could be true. Then we met her at the French ministery and I realised that you cared for her, and I liked her. I feel bad for her death, she deserved better. I wish I could have met her before, you know? And well... I feel a lot of things but I don't know where to start..."

She sighed, closed her eyes and then continued.

"I feel betrayed by Queenie and at the same time I know it was my fault". Thinking about that hurt more than she would like to admit. She wasn't good at expressing her feelings but in that moment, all she wanted was to free herself from everything she was feelig and Newt was the only person in the world she could still trust. "If I hadn't been so mean to her, she wouldn't have gone with that bastard. I tried... I swear I did everything for her to stay safe, I wanted to protected her. I don't have anything against Jacob, I just wanted my sister to be safe... and in the end it wasn't enough".

She had to stop talking for a moment as she had begun crying, Newt wipped her tears carefully and she hugged him. He hugged her back inmidiately, it was like he was craving for doing it also.

They remained in silence for a moment or two. The only sound that broke the quietness was the heavy sobbing of Tina, Newt was really hurt to see her so vulnerable.

"Yet" she started talking again. "Having you by my side feels good, Newt, I don't want to have any more misunderstandings with you. I don't wanna be away from you anymore... The truth is... What I want to say is..."

Newt listened with attention, she had broken the hug a little just to look at him in the eyes. It was difficult for them to have this conversation now, Tina felt a bit guilty talking about her feelings with all the things that were happening.   
Yet, Newt was willing to listen to her and to clarify everything, he didn't want to waste another second either. He felt the impulse of kissing her but he wipped her tears again instead.

"I... Newt". She breathed. _C'mon Tina_ , she thought, _just tell him_.

"Newt... I love you". She finally said, Newt's eyes were wide open with surprise and happiness. "I love you and I don't know what to do because right now it doesn't seem right to say it; not only because we have a war coming through our hands, but also because I have been foolish and I have hurt you and..."

He smiled. He didn't let her continue talking, it was his turn to speak. "I love you too, Tina. I-I actually went the whole way to Paris just to see you". He admited.

Her eyes were filled with tears again, so he grabbed her hands and kissed them before continue talking.

"I'm sorry we have had so much misscommunication". He said without avoiding her gaze. "I want to assure you that everything is going to be alright. Maybe not today, not even tomorrow but eventually it will be. We are going to get Queenie back, she can't be gone for so long... I-I am sure she will make up her mind, she is a kind-hearted person".

Tina smiled, she was touched by his words. It was her turn to listen to him.

"As for Leta, don't be sorry. She was brave and her sacrifice won't be in vain, T-Theseus is going to make it worth". He hesitated a little bit before saying the most important thing in his head. "I already told you t-that I... am in love with y-you but I'm telling it again because I don't want to be another second without you..."

Her heart hurt a little. He was so loving, so cute, so caring. They remained in silence, just staring at each other's eyes in the darkness. The night was cold, hard times were coming before them but they had each other.

They didn't need to say anything else, there were no words to express how they felt at the moment. Besides, it was better that way for them, silence was precious and confortable.

"We are going to fight this together, Newt". Tina spoke finally, kissing his lips tender and slowly. "We are going to make it worth".

"Sh..." He kissed her again, they melt together. It felt less wrong now that she was finally on his arms. "Say nothing more". Newt begged over her lips, not wanting to let go of her. 

They both knew there was a war about to fall but now that they were together, they could defeat anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this right after the Crimes of Grindelwald came out but I really had a hard time and I forgot I had wrote this until I found it on my computer. So here it is.  
> I really love Newtina, it's the only straight couple that I actually like. I have many unfinished works on this couple, so now that I have some time, I expect to share them. Hope you like them.


End file.
